WWe Bought a ZOO / 2 Broke Powerpuff Girls
Episode Summary WWe Bought a ZOO: A heartfelt family tale about a man who buys a zoo and gets body slammed repeatedly. 2 Broke Powerpuff Girls: Two of the Powerpuff Girls (Bubbles and Buttercup) find themselves working at a diner. Segments #MAD News - The MAD News anchor announces that Beyoncé and Jay-Z's baby girl speaks her very first words. In other news, a meteor destroys Australia. (MAD News segment) #Opening Scene #'WWe Bought a ZOO' (TV Parody of WWE (World Wrestling Entertainment) ''/ Movie Parody of ''We Bought a Zoo) #Animated Marginals segment #Cell Phone Death Trick (Animated by Mike Wartella) #Final Bran-tasy (Parody of Final Fantasy and Bran cereal) (Animation by Mark Marek) (Ad Parodies segment) #Football Player Yells "24-13-45-10" for Combination to Gym Locker (Cartoon) #Psych in Real Life (TV Parody of Psych) (Ad Parodies segment) #Rejected Smurfs (Spoof on the Smurfs) (Rejected segment) #Spy vs. Spy - Skiing (Spy vs. Spy segment) (Stop-motion Cartoon) #Animated Marginals segment #ThunderPants (Parody of ThunderCats and Underpants) (Ad Parodies segment) #Melting Snowman (Animated by Mike Wartella) #'2 Broke Powerpuff Girls' (TV Parody of 2 Broke Girls and the Powerpuff Girls) #Credits #Post credits scene - (from Final Bran-tasy): Justin still finishes the Final Bran-tasy cereal at Level 136. (5-second Cartoon segment) Gallery Transcript Trivia *'WWe Bought a ZOO' was originally going to air along with [[Cookie Blue|'Cookie Blue']], but it was changed into 2 Broke Powerpuff Girls. I don't believe it, I can't believe it, I shan't believe it! (but "shan't" means "shall not") *Second time the Powerpuff Girls appeared on MAD. The first was [[Demise of the Planet of the Apes / The Celebrity Ape-rentice|'Demise of the Planet of the Apes / The Celebrity Ape-rentice']]. *Eighth time Spy vs. Spy was done in stop-motion. The previous ones were: *#'Super 80's / Captain America's Got Talent' *#'Pirates of the Pair of Tweens / Konan the Kardashian' *#'Cowboys & Alien Force / ThunderLOLcats' *#'TransBOREmores 3: Dark of the Blue Moon / The Walking Fred' *#'Dances with Wolverine: A Footloose Parody / Tater Tots & Tiaras' *#'Spy vs. Spy Kids / The Superhero Millionaire Matchmaker' *#'FROST / Undercover Claus' *2nd time ThunderCats appeared. The first time was [[ThunderLOLcats|'ThunderLOLcats']]. *4th time ''Final Fantasy'' appeared. 1st was Grey's in Anime. 2nd was Gaming's Next Top Princess. 3rd was Rejected Video Games. *7th time the Smurfs appeared on MAD, the 1st was Papa Smurf first appeared in [[Avaturd|'Avaturd']], the 2nd was Papa Smurf appears again in [[RiOa|'RiOa']], the 3rd was Papa Smurf appears in the hatch from the 80's in [[Super 80's|'Super 80's']], the 4th was the movie gets spoofed in [[TransBOREmores 3: Dark of the Blue Moon|'TransBOREmores 3: Dark of the Blue Moon']], the 5th was some Smurfs appeared when the clock moved forwards instead of backwards in MAD News, the 6th was Papa Smurf gets spoofed along with Papa John's Pizza in Papa Smurf's Pizza. *Tara Strong and Tom Kane reprise their voices of Bubbles and "Him", just like they voiced in the Powerpuff Girls. *This is the ninth appearance of the Rejected segment. The previous appearances were: *#'Avaturd / CSiCarly' *#[[Star Blecch / uGlee|'Star Blecch / uGlee']] *#[[Cliffordfield / Big Time Rushmore|'Cliffordfield / Big Time Rushmore']] *#[[Class of the Titans / Zeke and Lex Luthor|'Class of the Titans / Zeke and Lex Luthor']] *#[[Da Grinchy Code / Duck|'Da Grinchy Code / Duck']] *#[[Are You Karate Kidding Me? / The Fresh Prawn of Bel-Air|'Are You Karate Kidding Me? / The Fresh Prawn of Bel-Air']] *#[[ArTHOR / The Big Fang Theory|'ArTHOR / The Big Fang Theory']] *#'FROST / Undercover Claus' *This episode was re-rated TV-PG-V. *This is the 10th time MAD does two television parodies instead of just one. The previous appearances were: *#[[S'UP / Mouse M.D.|'S'UP / Mouse M.D.']]' ' *#[[Pokémon Park / WWER|'Pokémon Park / WWER']] *#[[So You Think You Can Train Your Dragon How to Dance / Yo Gagga Gagga!|'So You Think You Can Train Your Dragon How to Dance / Yo Gagga Gagga! ']]' ' *#[[HOPS / Naru210|'HOPS / Naru210']]' ' *#[[Pooh Grit / Not a Fan a Montana|'Pooh Grit / Not a Fan a Montana']]' ' *#'Cowboys & Alien Force / ThunderLOLcats' *#[[X-Games: First Class / Criminal Minecraft|'X-Games: First Class / Criminal Minecraft']]' ' *#[[Kitchen Nightmares Before Christmas / How I Met Your Mummy|'Kitchen Nightmares Before Christmas / How I Met Your Mummy']]' ' *#'FROST / Undercover Claus' Voices *Chris Cox - Benjamin Mee, Final Bran-tasy Announcer, and Vainy *Larry Dorf - John Cena, Psych in Real Life Announcer, Football Player, and Smurfnet *Tom Kane - Rejected Smurfs Announcer, Narrator, and "Him" *Rachel Ramras - Buttercup, Baby, and Female Smurf *Meredith Salenger - Blossom and Justin's Mom *Kevin Shinick - Rey Mysterio, Justin, Mojo Jojo, Texty, Papa Smurf, Mr. Stevens, Football Player, and the MAD News anchor *Tara Strong - Bubbles, Beth Phoenix, and Woman *Fred Tatasciore - Triple H, Customer, Grim Reaper, and ThunderPants Announcer Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Episodes